The Baseball Game
by jyvonne13
Summary: A few years after Cosmo and Wanda had to leave Timmy, they're living in Fairy World with Poof and their new baby Skye. Cosmo and Poof have a father-son outing to a baseball game one day. What happens during the game, what do they bring home to Wanda, and why is it so important to Cosmo?


**I wasn't really planning to write another Cosmo and Wanda story for a while because I've been in the mood to write Addams Family fanfiction lately. However, CandyCane17, who reviwed by Addams Family story "Querida, It's Cold Outside," said I should write another Cosmo and Wanda story. So I was inspired to go back into my super duper long document of Cosmo and Wanda stories that I wrote many years ago, which I have now started to call** ** _The Vault_** **. So as I was reading The Vault of Cosmo and Wanda stories, I came across this cute little gem and decided to touch it up for this site.**

 **I had written a few stories about Cosmo and Wanda's life after Timmy. I like the idea of them with more children and having little adventures like this together. Also I just love writing about daddy Cosmo. I feel like he would be literally the best father in the entire world.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this story and leave a review. I hope you like it!**

The Baseball Game

"Mom, I need help with my homework!" Poof said over his baby brother's crying. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a set of math problems in front of him and he had no idea what to do.

"I know sweetie, you've got to sit until Skye stops crying," Wanda said tiredly from across the room where she held a bawling six-month-old Skye and desperately eyed the microwave which was warming up his bottle.

Poof pouted. This was one of the times where he hated that Skye took up all of Wanda's attention. "Skye, shut up!"

"Don't say that!" Wanda scolded him. Then she sighed. These boys were certainly a handful.

Poof was ten years old now. It was hard to believe he was the same age as Timmy was when they first became his godparents.

At the thought of Timmy, a wave of sadness crashed over her as it always did when she thought of him. They had left Timmy four years ago but it never got easy to be away from him. Timmy was as much of her real child as Poof and Skye were and it pained her that she couldn't see him anymore. He was certainly the best godchild they had ever had.

Poof probably took it the hardest when they left. He hadn't known a life without Timmy before and he couldn't imagine leaving him. He cried for weeks when they left. He still wore Timmy's pink hat every day.

Because of that, she and Cosmo decided it would be best to stay in Fairy World from now on until he was grown up. It would be much easier to raise him here and have him go to school with fairies his own age instead of taking him back to earth and trying to get him to adjust to a new godchild. Wanda missed being a fairy godmother but then they had Skye and she and Cosmo had what they always wanted; a family all their own.

Even still, Poof adjusted to living in Fairy World quite well and to having a baby brother well and that pleased them. He'd gone through a few days of jealousy, and a few moments like this of course, but it wore off quickly and he'd taken to being the kind of big brother to Skye that Timmy had been to him.

At that moment Cosmo appeared in the room. He had been at Mama Cosma's house helping her unclog her sink...granted he didn't know how to unclog a sink but she insisted he come over so she wouldn't have to call a plumber. Luckily he managed to figure it out without ruining her kitchen too badly. But at the sight of Qanda looking stressed out, he felt like he should have stayed home.

"Daddy you're home!" Poof said sounding just as relieved as Wanda was. "I need help with my math homework and Skye won't stop crying."

"Well I suck at math so I won't be very useful to you," Cosmo said. "Instead, you have a brilliant mother to help you." He took Skye from her and at that moment the bottle finished heating up. He took it out of the microwave and Skye stopped crying when Cosmo started feeding him.

Wanda kissed her husband. "Cosmo to the rescue."

Later that day, Skye was throwing another fit. Wanda was holding their crying baby trying to get him to calm down. Cosmo appeared in front of her with a pacifier. "Found it!" he said putting it in Skye's mouth. He stopped crying and got content sucking the pacifier.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Poof flew into the living room wearing a blue baseball cap. "Finally, he stopped crying." He loved his little brother but it drove him up the wall when he cried for a long time. He turned to Cosmo. "Ready to go dad?"

"Yup," Cosmo said. He poofed up a baseball cap for himself. All of a sudden Poof started laughing. "What?"

"That's not a Yankees hat, that's a Pokemon hat dad."

Cosmo tool it off looked at it. He had been playing Pokemon earlier that day and must have still had it on his mind. "Oh!" He changed it to a Yankees cap.

Then he turned to his wife. "You sure you don't want to come?" He still felt bad for leaving her alone that morning.

Wanda shook her head. "I'm sure. I think the game would be too much for Skye so I don't mind staying here with him. You two have fun." Ash she kissed his lips, what was supposed to be a G-rated kiss began to feel like more. She felt herself starting to melt into him but stopped herself. It was painful to break their kiss.

Cosmo felt it as well and tried to lean in again but she instead stopped him with her finger and spoke to him through their minds as they always did when they didn't want the kids to hear.

 _Later._

His heart fluttered at the subtle look she was giving him.

 _I'll hold you to that._

He ran his fingers through Skye's mess of swirly green hair..

"See ya Skye," Cosmo said kissing his baby.

"Bye mommy," Poof said giving Wanda a hug.

"Have fun at the game."

Cosmo and Poof appeared at the Fairy Stadium where the baseball game was taking place. It was crowded with fairies wearing caps and jerseys and foam fingers to represent their team.

He remembered going to games with Timmy. Those were the days. Although many times they ended with some kind of chaos like that one time, through a series of weird wishes, the stadium had ended up being attacked by pirates.

He also remembered going to games with his own father. That had been such a long time ago, before his father left when he was six. They had come to the stadium and Cosmo sat on his shoulders to see above the crowd. His father had said he would take him to another game soon. He never did.

So Cosmo was determined to be better than that for Poof. He would take Poof to as many games as he wanted to go to and do other things like play soccer with him in the park, celebrate his birthdays, and cheer him on at his little league games. His son deserved nothing less.

Poof had been begging Cosmo to bring him to a game for weeks and he was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Daddy look! It's Randy Magical!" he exclaimed pointing to their favorite baseball player across the crowd. The purple haired fairy had his bat slung over his shoulder and was wearing the blue cap of the Yankees.

They jumped up and down trying to get his attention. "Randy! Hey! Over here!" they shouted. Unfortunately it was loud in the stadium and he didn't notice them.

"Darn it," Poof said when Randy disappeared.

"Don't worry kiddo. We might see him again. Let's go get some food," Cosmo said. They went to the snack bar nearby. Now that he mentioned it, he was starving.

"Get us some popcorn and two drinks…" He looked down at Poof. "What do you want?"

"Grape soda!" Poof said.

"Okay a grape soda and a Sprite and…some pretzels, ooh and those hot dogs look good, and nachos and…and the corn dogs."

"$50.45," the fairy behind the counter said.

Cosmo almost dropped his wallet. "What?! Geez, this food gets more expensive every year. Okay, just get us the drinks and the hot dogs. Take out everything else."

The guy rolled his eyes. "$7.20."

"That's better," Cosmo said. He handed him the money and the guy handed them the food then they went to their seats.

The game was exciting and the Yankees were winning. Randy hit a home run and the ball was heading in their direction.

"Catch it dad!" Poof exclaimed. Everyone in the area scrambled to catch the ball. It was coming their way, headed straight for Poof. But he was too short, someone taller was going to get it.

So Cosmo lifted him out of his seat so that he could reach higher and he took the hint and dashed a few extra feet into the air. The ball landed in Poof's hand. "YES!" he exclaimed.

"Alright Poof!" Cosmo exclaimed giving him a high five as he landed back in his seat.

Much to their excitement, the Yankees ended up winning the game after an intense final inning.

As they were exiting their seats, Poof admired his ball. "I can't believe I caught the ball." His lavender eyes were nearly sparkling.

"Wanna go get it signed?" Cosmo asked.

"Can we?!" Poof asked eagerly.

"It can't hurt to try. Come on." He had always heard stories of people tracking down celebrities after games and concerts. If they could get lucky enough to meet their favorite player, how awesome would that be?

They scanned the surrounding area to find where the baseball players were and had no luck. Then Poof suggested they try to go toward the field.

Sure enough they found Randy near the locker rooms and flew as fast as they could to catch him. "Randy!" they exclaimed.

The fairy turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can you sign my ball?!" Poof said holding out the baseball.

"So you're the one who caught my ball?" Randy said sounding impressed. "Of course I'll sign it."

"Dad he's going to sign my ball!" Poof said happily.

Randy chuckled as he pulled a marker out of his pocket.. "Nice to see a kid so enthusiastic."

Cosmo whispered in Poof's ear, "What does enthusiastic mean?"

Poof laughed. "Happy."

"Oh! Yeah, he totally is. He likes baseball more than I do," Cosmo said.

"You wanna be a baseball player kid?" Randy asked.

"I can do that?" Poof said.

"Of course you can," Randy said handing him back his ball. "You can be whatever you want to be. Alright guys…."

"Wait," Cosmo said quickly. "Can you sign my hat too?"

"Sure thing bro," Randy said signing the hat. "Bye guys."

"Thanks Randy," Poof said.

"Bye," Cosmo said.

"That was so cool," Poof said as they headed out of the stadium. "Daddy, do you really think I can be a baseball player?"

Cosmo rubbed his head. "Of course you can. Like Randy said, you can be whatever you want to be."

"What did you want to be when you were ten, daddy?"

"I wanted to be a superhero," Cosmo said laughing at the memory of his obsession with Superman.

"Did you ever get to be one?"

"Yeah actually I was. I was Super Not Cosmo when you were a baby."

Poof raised his eyebrows. "Not Cosmo?"

"'Cuz when we were with Timmy I couldn't reveal myself so I was Super _Not_ Cosmo."

Poof laughed at that. His father was weird and he always made him laugh. They passed a souvenir stand. "Hey dad, let's get something for mommy and Skye."

"You're always full of good ideas."

They went over to the stand and looked at all the stuff. There were hats, shirts, cups, foam fingers, bobble heads and anything else you could think of with the Yankees logo on it.

"What do you think they'll want?" Poof asked.

"How about we get Wanda a shirt and a hat?" Cosmo suggested knowing that would be something she would like.

"Okay. And for Skye…what do we get Skye? He's only 6 months old. Hats and shirts won't fit him." Then he saw a teddy bear wearing a Yankees shirt. "Can we get him this dad?"

"I think he'll like that." He bought all of the stuff and then they went back home.

When they got in the house, they found Wanda in the living room with Gilmore Girls on the TV, a few scented candles lit, a bowl of M&M's on the side table, and she was kneeling in front of the swing playing with Skye. She'd had such a relaxing day with their baby. She read to him and rocked him and while he was taking a nap she was able to catch up on some reading.

Skye saw them come into the room first and made a noise.

"Hi guys," she said going over to hug them. "How was the game?"

"The Yankees won," Cosmo said. "And Poof got the game ball."

"Look mommy. Randy Magical signed it!" Poof said showing her.

"And he signed my hat," Cosmo said showing her.

"Wow, that's great. Looks like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We got you stuff too mommy," Poof said. He pulled her hat and shirt out of the bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks guys," Wanda said. With a wave of his wand, Cosmo poofed the shirt onto her and placed the hat on her head. The shirt fit her perfectly and he was relieved he got the right size. "You look beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush. Cosmo never failed to make her blush like a 16-year-old. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips.

"And we got this for Skye," Poof said showing her the teddy bear.

"That's so cute," Wanda said.

Poof went over to where Skye was still sitting in his swing and gave it to him. "Here you go Skye. You like it?"

Skye looked at it for a moment the put the ear in his mouth with a grin on his face.

The rest of them laughed. "I guess that's a yes," Cosmo said.


End file.
